popular_paxtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scaredy
Scaredy is an oil tanker who is on the good side. He is Harry's right hand truck and the leader of his own gang. Personality As the name implies, Scaredy is known to be scared easily. When he was first learning to be a good truck, he would often think he would need to call for his mommy or daddy in case of trouble. However, as time passed, Scaredy began to grow braver, bolder, and more confident. After his leader, Harry, asked him to become his right hand truck, Scaredy's personality really improved. Now he's one of the best trucks you can rely on for doing good things. Scaredy is very friendly, funny, and eager to help. He is determined to prove he's not Scaredy by name, Scaredy by nature. Bio Scaredy was created in a factory in the Mainland Kingdom. He and Carl were the first trucks to roll out. He was quite easy to scare and not very confident. But he gradually began to learn the ropes of being a good truck. A few years later, Dread and his gang of trucks attacked Wally, Danny, and Danielle. The three good trucks were knocked into the hole where a turntable was supposed to go on a bridge. To make matters worse, a dam near the bridge was on the verge of breaking which meant the overflowing rivers would flood the kingdom. Scaredy and his friends were informed of the trouble that was about to happen and raced to the rescue. As they battled Dread, his truck henchmen, and the bad diesels, Scaredy warned Harry that Wrench and Bolt were charging towards him. Harry dodged the two faced truck just in time. In order to pull their friends out of the hole, the trucks made each other into a rope to lower down and couple to them. Scaredy was at the very back and was quite nervous and unsure about the idea. They managed to hoist Danny and Danielle out, but before they could save Wally, Dread attacked and knocked Scaredy into the hole. Luckily, a piece of track bended down and Wally was able to reverse up it and pull Scaredy with him. Not long after the rescue, Scaredy and his friends had to deliver explosives to an old dock. However, a fire suddenly started after Diesel bumped a barrel car into some crates of explosives. While Harry hurried to take a fuel tanker and a burning flatbed away from the fire, Scaredy and the others tried to escape. But all except Wally and Scaredy ran out of gold dust, the stuff that let their wheels move. Scaredy had to rush to bring more gold dust to his friends. The fire was soon put out but the dock was in ruins and Harry had been blown up by the burning fuel tanker. A few months later, Scaredy and his friends were mourning in the old dock when an engine from China pulled into the dock. The engine introduced himself as Yong Bao and said he had gotten lost on his way back home after a visit to the Sodor Kingdom. When Yong Bao heard about Harry's death, he said he knew a way to bring him back. Scaredy listened as Yong Bao told the trucks what to collect. Later, he, along with Carl, Danny, Danielle, and Riot, went to find some welsh coal for the revival spell. But they soon found themselves being chased by Ha Ha, Thump, Chump. They quickly hid down an old line and soon came across five trucks who were former members of Dread's gang. Fang, Bouncer, Lucy, Tiny, and Chris were kind enough to lend the visitors some welsh coal from a nearby hopper. When Scaredy and all the other trucks returned to the dock, the supplies were quickly stolen by Dread and his gang. The trucks were brought to the abandoned Ulfstead castle by Fang and the others. Scaredy and Rico quickly rescued Hector and Riot who had been taken with the supplies. But the four trucks were quickly surrounded by Bowler, Spamcan, Grump, and Thump. But Yong Bao came to the rescue and sent Bowler flying and Spamcan and the box cars were knocked over. While the trucks were still fighting, Scaredy found a talisman lying by the track. Not knowing it belonged to an engine hiding in the nearby tunnel, Scaredy took the talisman. As the heroes tried to escape, the villains blocked the exit. But the magical talisman made a crane swing around the knock the villains off the track. Scaredy, Yong Bao, and the trucks returned to the dock and using their supplies and a spell that Yong Bao read, Harry was quickly brought back to life and Scaredy, much like all the other trucks, was overjoyed. Later, Scaredy and most of the trucks were singing "99 troublesome trucks in the yard" when a new engine named Vinnie, who was being pushed by some of Dread's trucks, came down the line. Scaredy tried to block the crossing to stop Vinnie but Sonic pushed him off, knowing that the oil tanker would be blown up and killed if Vinnie ran into him. Scaredy soon heard the news that the trucks, along with Yong Bao, managed to stop Vinnie from crashing. He was relieved and soon went to the shed to get a good night's sleep. At the start of the second truck movie, Scaredy was loading up some coal cars under a hopper. But a spider lowering from the hopper makes him scream louder than Sonic's voice and a sleeping Mario is startled awake and falls over. This causes a chain reaction that results in Lucy, Wallace, and Nicholas crashing. Later, Harry tells the upset trucks that Scaredy was able to make up for the incident by getting help before there were more accidents at the coal depot. Harry then tells the oil tanker that he wants him to become his right hand truck and to be the future leader of the good trucks when Harry retires or dies. But before Scaredy can do anything as right hand truck, Dread and his cronies arrive to capture Scaredy (under the orders of Timothy the number zero). A battle ensues and Horrid Hooky, the evil breakdown crane corners Scaredy and accidently hits his tooth with his hook. Scaredy's tooth gets chipped and he gets super mad and shoves the evil breakdown crane off the line but derails himself and falls down a slope. He hits several trees and falls off the edge of a cliff and crashes to the ground near some old tracks. His talisman hits him on the head and he blacks out. Before his eyes close, he sees two trucks approaching him. When he wakes up, he finds himself on a flatbed with a paint tanker in front and a garbage car at the back. As they travel through an unfamiliar area, Scaredy sings a horrible improvised song that doesn't rhyme in order to keep calm. The trucks then pass a sign that says "welcome to the Furness Kingdom", much to Scaredy's surprise. The trucks drop him off at a repair yard and start repairing him. As the repairs are happening, Scaredy learns that the tanker and garbage car are named Slimy and Rotten, respectively. Some more trucks arrive at the yard including a grumpy red slate car named Taylor who is grumpy due to his name being more common for girls. There's also a box car named Boxer who is constantly listening to music with his hat and headphones and not being able to hear his friends talking to him. An orange truck carrying mulch named Todd arrives and shows off an invention that Boxer is carrying, a portal to deliver cargo much more quickly without having to be stopped or delayed by obstacles. When Scaredy's repairs are completed, he tries to leave but almost bumps into a box car carrying fireworks named Lena. He also meets a black truck named Gio Gen. The trucks then take Scaredy to the main depot to meet the ruler of the Furness Kingdom, a red tank engine named Albert. The trucks at the depot are thrilled to see Scaredy. They, along with Albert, explain that the talisman he took from Ulfstead Castle belonged to Timothy the number zero, a vicious engine who tried to attack engines who claimed several pieces of land before him. Timothy was eventually stopped and his friends were killed. Without his talisman, Timothy's surroundings would eventually collapse on him. After Scaredy took the talisman, the abandoned Ulfstead Castle crashed down on Timothy, killing him. Back before his friends were killed, Timothy had managed to kill the Furness trucks' old leader. The trucks had decided that whoever defeated Timothy would become their new leader. Scaredy was the lucky winner of that promotion. the trucks sing a song to him and then a purple brakevan named Freedom comes into the depot. Scaredy is amazed at Freedom's beautiful appearance and decides to stay and be their new leader, although he secretly plans to return home after he gets some experience at being leader of trucks. He also starts to get a crush on Freedom. That night, Scaredy binge watches a tv show called Eddie Wayne. But he soon finds out that the show was canceled after one of the actors got injured and had to leave the show. Fans didn't want the show to continue without him and so the show ended. The next morning, Scaredy is startled awake by Boxer singing "All Star" and bursting out his shed door. Taylor insults Boxer and the two start biffing each other. Two more trucks named Andrew and Ethan start arguing over who will leave the shed first. A red coal car tries to leave his siding but Gio Gen won't move until it's 9:00 AM which is in three minutes. Scaredy stops the arguing and gets everyone to apologize. Later, he, Rotten, Slimy, and Freedom notice his tooth has grown back very quickly, much to Scaredy's delight. Later on, he sneaks into a warehouse, and learns that Freedom is plotting to kill all trucks. After killing Freedom, he is accidently killed by Leena and Taylor. He spends most of The Third Truck Movie in Train Heaven. He is seen at the end, along with viewing friends in lakes. In his next major appearance, he saves Boxer, Lena and Taylor, meets Tiffany, Reese and Dakota, and accidently makes Dread and Freedom team up. Apperances Season 2: *Time Traveling Rotten *Welcome to Train Heaven Season 3: *The Perfect Girlfriend *Bothersome Boat *Tiffany Talks *Best Friends *The Shadow Guardian Movies: *The Truck Movie *The Second Truck Movie (death) *The Third Truck Movie *The Fourth Truck Movie (rebirth) Killed Victims *Freedom *Himself (accidental) *Timothy The Ghost Engine Death ;Killed by *Taylor (accidental) *Lena (accidental) *Himself (accidental) Category:Good trucks Category:Tankers Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Medieval misadventures Category:Revived Characters Category:Sodor Category:Rolling stock Category:Popular paxton's characters Category:Siblings Category:Custom models Category:Parents